A Thief In The Night
by SnowKawasagi
Summary: Before Micaiah's goal of returning Daein to it's former glory, The group had another journey. They met new friends and old war buddies.


**A Thief In The Night.**

It was a cold winter night, and the streets were empty. Only a lone shadow could be seen wisking by in the dark. The lone shadow moved swiftly up above the rooftops crossing from one to the other. The shadow had a mission needed to be complete and wouldn't stop until it arrived at the specific destination.

When the shadow was nearing it's destination the sound of footsteps and yelling could be heard. The Daein Army was quickly approaching. With spears and swords in hand they began searching for their target. The Shadow.

The shadow leapt in the air revealing a boy with shoulder length green hair. He had almost arrived at his destination when he saw the army setting up patrol untis around the borders. He cursed under his breath for taking so long. He hadn't intended on taking as much time as he did, but he had to escape from the castle from the very top.

He jumped down from the roof he was on and onto the carriage that had been waiting for him. Inside were four other people. He sat down next to a girl with long silver hair. Across from them were two boys. One with blonde hair and the other brown. The last person was also a man with brown hair. He sat in front and motioned for the horses to start moving.

Once the carriage was moving the green haired boy pulled out a magic tome and handed it to the girl beside him.  
"Here. This belongs to you right?"  
He smiled a quick smile before turning away.  
"You got it back! Thank you Sothe."

The two boys snickered at Sothe. Only they saw the small blush on his cheeks. The blonde was trying to contain his laughter while the brunette busted up laughing. Loud.  
"Edward! Don't laugh too loud. Besides we gotta be quiet or else we might get caught."  
"Aw Leonardo. Your no fun. Look we're almost out of town."

"Macaiah you ready? Once we pass this bridge we're home free."  
"Yes Nolan I'm ready. It's not over yet though. We have to restore Daein to it's former glory."

Once the carriage was out of town the horses began galloping faster and faster. They rode for about an hour before they saw a small post of soldiers guarding the rode.  
"Looks like we have to fight to get past."  
Sothe jumped out of the carriage and waited for the rest to gather their weapons. He checked his holsters to make sure he still had his daggers. Once Macaiah was behind him he began walking toward the first guard. He slid behind him and pushed his dagger into the unaware guard's back.

When the man tried to retaliate Macaiah hit him with her Light magic defeating him. Leonardo and Edward had managed to take out two guards while Nolan was on his third. The group met up to face the leader of the outpost. He held a large sword and looked as if he were anticipating their move.

Edward being a swordsman as well, and being the most hyper of the group, charged the enemy locking took this advantage to attack while he was busy. He knew axes are normally bad against swords, but when the enemy is distracted he could have a chance to do some damage.

Leonardo shot three arrows after Nolan had sucessfully hit the swordsman. Edward backed off to let Macaiah and Sothe finish off the enemy. Maicaiah threw a shot of light magic at the enemy, and in the confusion Sothe ran up and sliced the swordsman dead.

The group quickly got back in the carriage and began riding through the now empty post. The group traveled along the road for a few days before arriving at their destination. A small abandoned fort.

They set up their defences around the perimeter and searched inside for any enemies. Each individual set up their small tent and sleeping bad for the night. After they were finished Edward and Sothe went searching for food while Leonardo and Nolan gathered fire wood.

It took about an hour to get the fire started and get the food to cook. After they had their small dinner they readied up for bed. Leonardo and Edward set their tents to conjoin since they were childhood best friends. Nolan volunteered to have the first watch.

In the middle of the night Nolan woke Edward up to continue the night watch. He was half asleep when he heard something moving in the tent next to him. He turned around quickly drawing his sword.  
"Edward hold up! It's just me Macaiah."  
"What are you doing up so late? You should get some rest"  
"I couldn't sleep. Who has watch next?"  
"I believe it's Sothe. In about an hour. So are you going to tell him how you feel yet?"  
"EHH?! What do you mean? I have no Idea what you mean."

Edward loved teasing Macaiah. Everyone knew that she was in love with Sothe. They had been together longer than any of the group members. Sothe had taken care of Macaiah by thieving food and gold to get by.

Edward woke Sothe up earlier so he could have more alone time with Macaiah. No one knew if Sothe felt the same way since he was very hard to read. Hardly ever did he show emotion. On the rare chance you could see him gazing at her with a goofy smile on his face.

Sothe walked out of his tent fully clothed for the day since he had the last watch duty. He wasn't surprised that Macaiah was still up. He knew that lately she'd been having trouble sleeping. He walked up to her and sat in on the floor next to her.

"Did you get enough sleep? I think Edward woke you up a little early."  
"I did. You know I don't need to sleep as long as everyone else."  
"Yeah you're right. I forgot about that."

Macaiah was yawning a little before leaning on Sothe and falling asleep. After a while to let her fully fall asleep Sothe picked her up and carried her to his tent. He lied her down on his cot and put the blanket over her. He examined her feautures before smiling and walking out.

He finished watch without any disturbances. He woke up Leonardo and Edward to help him catch breakfast. Nolan was already awake and had started to light a fire. The group decided it'd be best to let Macaiah rest for a couple of hours.

After they had cooked some fish and other small animals they caught they decided to wake Macaiah. Edward went to her tent and woke her up a bit too fast. She shot up and kicked him in the stomach.

"Sorry Edward. I told you many times to not wake me up so fast."  
"Yeah but, I forgot. You didn't have to kick me so hard."

Edward and Macaiah walked over to eat breakfast. She looked at the food they were forced to eat.

"Fish and roasted animals again? Don't you guys get tired of that every morning?"  
"We wouldn't have to eat this every morning if you'd let me go get us food 'My way'."  
"No Sothe. I told you I don't want you doing that anymore. As the future rulers of Daein we can't be stealing from the people."  
"I know. I'm just saying. Maybe we can borrow the money or food from the army. They have plenty to go around. And trust me, they won't know that it's gone. Or do you doubt my talents now after all these years?"  
"Sothe.. I don't doubt you at all. I just don't want you to be doing anything bad anymore. You swore to me that you would change. I believe you can. We all do."

Sothe looked around to see the whole gang looking at him and nodding their heads showing that they believed in him. He couldn't help but smile.


End file.
